Things Like This
by wibbly-wobbly-writing
Summary: Things like this don't normally happen. But what's fun about being normal? {Friend Whouffle. Doctor Who and all the characters belong to the BBC.}


**{Just a random Whouffle one shot. This is my first Doctor Who story, also my first fanfic in general, so apologies in advance. Clara's POV}**

Things Like This

* * *

Things like this don't normally happen. I don't normally wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of my best friend's voice, yelling and shouting about who knows what while trying to drag me out of bed. "Doctor!" I snapped, sitting up and pushing him back. "It is 3:12 in the morning. What on earth is so important that you just _had_ to wake me up at 3:12? Wait, how did you even get in here?"

The Doctor grinned, straightening his ever-present bow tie. "Simple, I just landed the TARDIS in your room." It was only then that I noticed the towering blue police box in the middle of my room. "And it's just that." He continued. "There is absolutely nothing on earth that is important enough for me to wake you up at 3:12!" This earned him a pillow to the face. "Oi!" He cried, throwing it back at me. "You didn't let me finish. There's nothing on earth, but there's something somewhere else." He sat on the edge of my bed, eyes dancing with excitement. "Clara, do you want to watch the sunrise?"

I fell back with a groan, trying to pull the blankets over me despite the fact that he was sitting on them. "The sun doesn't rise at three, Doctor."

"It doesn't here." He scoffed, jumping off my bed and walking into the closet. "It's actually around seven or so where we're going."

"And just where are we going?" I asked, watching clothes be didn't like fly out of the closet and onto the floor.

He stuck his head out, grinning widely. "Spoilers." He disappeared for a moment, and then returned with what he deemed a suitable outfit for me. "You can't go in your pajamas, though. We have to have some level of respect." He tossed the clothes to me and began to absently walk around and inspect my room.  
I watched him for a moment, seeing if he'd leave so I could change, but he showed no signs of leaving.

"So, are you planning on staying and watching or something?" I raised an eyebrow, grinning as his face turned red and he scrambled for words.

"I didn't...you...I mean...shut up!" He huffed before storming off into the TARDIS.

I reluctantly got out of bed and changed, quickly brushing my hair and teeth as well. As soon as I was ready, I joined the Doctor in the TARDIS. He was at the main console, working at the controls and doing whatever else it is that he does. He looked up and saw me, waving me in. "We're just in time for the sunrise." He said while pulling down a lever. The TARDIS whirred to life, taking off to wherever we were going. "Well, we could be just in time at any time—time travel, you know." There was a soft thud as the phone box landed. He stood behind me and covered my eyes, making me call out in surprise. "No peeking!" I could hear the excited smile in his voice. He carefully led me out of the TARDIS, stopping me after a few seconds of walking. "Okay, you can look now." He removed his hands and stepped to the side, watching me with anticipation.

The sky before me was dark, with fragments of blues and purples and even some greens piercing through the darkness, signifying the beginning of the sunrise. I gasped, overwhelmed by it. It was the kind of thing you really only see in dreams, and here it was before me.

"It's nice, hmm?" The Doctor asked, taking my hand in the familiar way he always did. He led me over to a ledge on the rocky ground, sitting down and dangling his feet over the edge. He looked up to me and patted the ground next to him. I peered over the edge, not sure if the ledge was stable enough for us to be sitting on. "It's safe." He promised.

I sat down next to him as the sky was painted with new colors-reds, oranges, a few I hadn't seen before. The sky was lit up in a kaleidoscope of colors. It was absolutely breathtaking. I leaned my head on his shoulder, slowly taking it all in. "Thank you." I whispered. He ruffled my hair in response, chuckling softly.

Things like this don't normally happen. I don't normally get to spend time with my Doctor, just relaxing. Just Clara and the Doctor. No worlds to save, no problems to fix, just us hanging out. Things like this don't normally happen, but I sure love it when they do.

* * *

**If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me all the way to the end! As I said earlier, this is my first fanfic of any sort, so I would definitely appreciate any sort of comments/critiques/advice that could help me improve in the future. Sorry for any OOC-ness and the lack of using British terminology. A lot of it I wasn't sure about, and I didn't want to use the wrong word and mess it up so that's why it's written in such an American-ly worded way—that's the real struggle of not actually being British, I suppose.**


End file.
